Encore After Dark
by Shadows Underground
Summary: For Yuuta, no night is better spent than one in Hajime's bed. Yuuta/Mizuki.


Well, here you go. It's a Yuuta/Mizuki fic. :D Not too much to say about it. I hope it's believable. -Characters don't belong to me.-

**Encore After Dark**

Yuuta shook his head to scatter his misgivings. He walked, tight-lipped, toward his destination, anxiety tossing his thoughts to and fro. He remembered the conversation from earlier, its contents still just as vivid and embarrassing as before.

_Hajime laughed as Yuuta kissed his neck, leaning into the fond touches. Yuuta's hand slipped beneath Hajime's arm and slid down his side, over his ribs to his waist. In a series of these cuddling gestures, they collapsed onto each other, Yuuta on top of Hajime, whose back was pressed into the bed. Their lips met, their eyes closed; they shared several deep kisses before Hajime began to push him away. _That's right, Hajime_, Yuuta thought, _push away right when things are getting good, so that I'm left wanting more. That's how you operate. That's how you always get your way when you want to go further.

"_How about we continue this later tonight?" Hajime suggested deviously, twirling a strand of hair around an index finger._

"_Mizuki-san…" Yuuta began futilely._

"_I'll let you do what you want with me. It'll be fun." Hajime put on a pretty smile, full of an innocence that was obviously just another falsity._

In the end, of course, Yuuta had agreed to the terms, because when Mizuki Hajime offered you sex, you didn't say no.

The door opened and the one he'd been expecting walked in. Hajime smiled at him.

"I wondered if you might not come," he said, putting on a slightly pouting expression and gesturing toward a spot beside him on the bed. Yuuta sat there obediently and answered:

"Sure you did."

Bullshit. No one blew off a date with Hajime.

Yuuta leaned in and resumed his earlier activity of kissing the other boy's neck. He picked up a faint scent and asked, "What is that?"

Hajime looked at him. "Oh, you mean my perfume?" Yuuta nodded. It was different from what Hajime usually put on. A smile crept across Hajime's lips. "To be honest, I got it from someone a few nights ago. He said he couldn't remember which kind was my favorite, so he bought the prettiest scent, because it reminded him of me. Isn't that sweet?"

Yuuta resisted the urge to roll his eyes—not at what Hajime had told him, but at the fact that Hajime had been messing around with someone else just a few nights earlier. Sighing, Yuuta said, "I assume the two of you… you know… slept together?"

Hajime smiled shyly and twirled his hair around his finger. "Yes," he replied. "He told me I was amazing, that my performance was excellent." He reached up and placed a hand on Yuuta's cheek. "But don't worry. I always save the best for you."

Yuuta gave him a tight-lipped smile. "That's nice."

Hajime clapped his hands together, expelling Yuuta's grimness. "Okay, let's get started. Do you want to undress me, or shall I…?"

Before he could finish, Yuuta's hands had made their way to the buttons below Hajime's collar and were hurriedly undoing them. Hajime laughed. "Well, well. I suppose I didn't need to ask."

It took a minute, but soon the parts on Hajime clothing designed to conceal his skin had been undone, and Yuuta slowly began pushing Hajime's shirt up. When the garment came off, Yuuta took time to admire the beautiful skin that was revealed to him, hesitating for only a second before planting kisses across the surface. Hajime leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes, moaning softly, as Yuuta kissed his chest and stomach.

Sometime during the kisses, Yuuta discarded his shirt, and was now beginning to push Hajime's pants down his hips. He unhooked them from around the boy's ankles before shedding the last of his own clothing. Hajime gave him that knowing, sultry smile, which said, _I know I'm beautiful, and I know you want me; I'm a delicacy, and I'm letting you indulge in the fruits of all my body has to offer._

Yuuta had no problem accepting the offer.

Climbing on top of Hajime, he pressed his mouth to that smile and coaxed open the soft lips. Hajime moaned again, and Yuuta made it a little deeper so that it was more to Hajime's liking.

Their tongues played out the usual routine, an erotic dance within the ballroom of their mouths. Yuuta knelt over Hajime, whose hands found their way to Yuuta's shoulders and eventually pulled him down to decrease the distance between their bodies. Soon they were pressed together, skin to skin, and Yuuta had buried his face in Hajime's neck. Hajime's hands roamed across Yuuta's broad back. His breathing had become quick and light, and he flushed beneath Yuuta's touches.

"Yuuta…" he moaned, letting out a breathy exclamation as Yuuta began to prepare him. Yuuta kissed him, and for a moment he forgot about the stretching of his entrance and the familiar discomfort of having a boy stick things inside of him. However, in the moments that followed, Yuuta made sure that Hajime could feel nothing else.

As he stroked Hajime, Yuuta quickly took in the beauty before him: Hajime's eyelids partially lowered in ecstasy, a rosy blush across his cheeks. Utterly enraptured by the sensual expression on his face, Yuuta gave in to the ache in his groin and penetrated the boy beneath him.

Hajime gasped, his chin jerking upwards slightly, a low moan gushing forth.

"Aaah…"

He closed his eyes and panted, his arms locked around Yuuta's neck as Yuuta thrust into him and stroked his ebony hair. Hajime arched into the forceful, rhythmic drives, at once welcoming and repelling the torment they brought. Yuuta, in turn, was overwhelmed by how much he was enjoying pushing himself into Hajime's tight heat. Hajime looked delectable in his agony. And who knew? Maybe Hajime was aware of that and was doing it on purpose as part of his act. Yuuta never could tell.

Yuuta was nearing orgasm. He clutched Hajime's thigh like it was the goddamn safety bar on this wild ride and let his thrusts become faster and harder. Hajime made little mewling sounds beneath him, his breaths choppy and light. As Yuuta thrust a final time, his and Hajime's lips met, and their tongues even before their lips, and Yuuta's seed coated the insides of the boy he loved.

They lay gasping in each other's arms, hearts ready to explode out of their chests. Gently, almost hesitantly, Yuuta ran his fingers across Hajime's face and through his hair. Hajime placed his own hand over Yuuta's when it returned to the side of his face.

"Yuuta…" Hajime whispered, burying his face in the expanse of Yuuta's chest.

"Hajime," Yuuta answered. At this time, the upperclassman-lowerclassman relationship was forgotten and abandoned. Hajime was _his_. It was something each of them made sure the other always remembered.

After a while, Yuuta resumed stroking Hajime, this time trailing fingers down his side to his hip. He kissed Hajime on the forehead and cheek over and over, sweetly, lovingly. A long time passed before either of them spoke again.

"Yuuta," Hajime said softly.

Yuuta's hand completed its final route down the sensual curves of Hajime's body and came to a rest on his upper leg. "Yes?"

"I really liked that." Hajime cuddled into Yuuta's embrace.

Yuuta kissed him again. "I did, too."

Another moment passed in silence. Then Hajime spoke again.

"Yuuta?"

"Uh-huh?"

Yuuta began petting Hajime again, and Hajime smirked playfully. Relinquishing himself completely to the joyous warmth of Yuuta's body, Hajime asked, "Do you want to do it again?"

Yuuta smiled at him. "Someone had to have heard us the first time."

Hajime returned his grin, knowing that anything other than flat-out refusal meant yes.

The remainder of the night was filled by their gasps and moans and the whispered words "I love you."

* * *

© Shadows Underground 2007


End file.
